


Rival Knights(Karmagisa)

by CrimsonSyalis



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Karma is a knight, Karmagisa ship, M/M, Many characters are knights, Nagisa is a knight, it's such a trope but I love it, minor Irina Jelavic/Karasuma Tadaomi - Freeform, smut fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSyalis/pseuds/CrimsonSyalis
Summary: Nagisa Shiota is a well-known knight, known as the Blue Knight. One day, his arch nemesis, the Red Knight, makes a sudden assassination attempt on Nagisa's king. That night, Nagisa gets an unexpected visitor. A visitor with crimson hair and a sly smile. (Disclaimer-I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters. It all belongs to Yusei Matsui)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever may be reading this! \\(*w*)/ I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters, it all belongs to Yusei Matsui.

Chapter One  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa bowed his head before his king. He felt the sharp blade of a sword rest gently on his shoulder as his king spoke the words which would bring honor and dignity to Nagisa. “From this day forwards, you, Nagisa Shiota, will be known as the Blue Knight. I trust you will uphold your duty to this kingdom.”

Nagisa looked up at his king, Koro Senai of the kingdom Save Faction in the land of Ethree(Cause Threeye was just weird) and a velvet blue cape was delicately placed over his shoulders. 

Nagisa stood and turned around to look upon the citizens of the Royal Court who had come to attend the ceremony. He had finally made it. He was finally a knight to be recognized by all the lands. 

Nagisa’s eyes wandered over the crowd before he glimpsed someone with crimson hair step around the corner. 

He narrowed his eyes thinking that the red hair seemed uncomfortably familiar. But where had he seen it?

King Koro clapped his hands and shouted “And now we shall feast! A momentous occasion like this deserves a bounty of food before us!”

Nagisa turned to his king and told him “I wish to rest in my quarters for a while.”

The king nodded and turned back to the large quantity of food which was being brought out by the servants of the castle. Nagisa walked out the large set of doors leading to the Great Hall and into the courtyard. It began to lightly rain as Nagisa walked through the courtyard to get to the other side of the large castle.

By the time he reached his quarters, Nagisa had been completely soaked by the rain. He entered his room, leaving soggy wet footprints behind him. Nagisa unclasped the navy cape around his shoulders and draped it at the foot of his bed. He changed into a dry pair of pants and a simple tunic. Nagisa wasn’t very hungry, so he did not feel the need to eat dinner.

Suddenly, Nagisa heard a shout from the courtyard below. He stuck his head out the window and glanced down from the large tower in which his room was. Down below was the king, standing on the pavillon, standing in front of him were three trained guards, and facing them, was a young man in dark clothing. On his back was a large sword, and another was attached to his hip. He had a dagger strapped to his right leg, and his hair was a dark crimson. Nagisa recognized that color. It was the hair he had seen at the ceremony. Nagisa finally remembered where he had seen that scarlet hair before. The only person he had ever seen with hair like that, was the Red Knight of the rival kingdom, Kill Faction, named Karma Akabane.


	2. Rival Knights Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a little surprise when he tries to save his king from the Red Knight (/*w*)/

Chapter Two  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa quickly fastened a sword to his belt and pulled on armoured boots. He didn’t have the time to properly armour himself. Not when his king was in danger.

Nagisa jumped from the window and angled his fall towards a large tree. He grabbed a thick branch with his gloved hands and used it to swerve towards the Red Knight.

Karma let out a grunt as Nagisa slammed into him. They fell to the floor and Nagisa immediately drew his sword and held it to Karma’s neck.

Karma chuckled. “Ah, the Blue Knight versus the Red Knight.”

“And what do you think you should be laughing about at the moment? I have a sword to your throat.” Nagisa glared as he spoke. He needed to buy time for the guards to get the king away from there.

Karma smiled coyly as Nagisa glared at him. The guards ushered King Koro away into the castle. Karma struggled to release himself from Nagisa’s grip, but Nagisa managed to hold him down.

Karma’s coy smile turned into a frown. Nagisa wondered what he was planning. Did he have backup? Were there allies?

Karma’s face lit up as though he made a sudden realization. Nagisa pressed the blade down onto Karma’s throat. Blood began to seep from Karma’s skin. “If he has some sort of plan, I can’t let him carry it out!” Nagisa thought to himself.

Suddenly, Karma’s right arm broke free of Nagisa’s hold. His hand latched onto Nagisa’s shirt collar and dragged his head down.

“Whaa--” Nagisa’s startled cry was cut off as Karma pressed his own lips against Nagisa’s. Nagisa attempted to break free, and leaped away from Karma. Karma immediately up and fled through the doors of the courtyard. “Damn it!” Nagisa curses his fate. He fell for the Red Knight’s trick.

Nagisa ran after Karma, but Karma had already climbed upon a horse and was far ahead. Nagisa slowed, knowing he didn’t have a chance of catching up to him, especially with the stables being on the other side of the castle.

“I swear, Karma Akabane, one day, I will defeat you.” Nagisa spoke in an angry tone as he glared at the small silhouette which grew further and further away.  
He turned around and walked back to the castle, as he strapped his sword back to his belt.

When he returned to his chambers after making sure the king was in no danger, Nagisa fell onto his bed with a sigh. He rested his eyes for a moment. “Damn that Red Knight,” he thought to himself. Karma’s kiss replayed in his mind. Nagisa blushed deeply and covered his mouth with his hand. It had been his first kiss. Nagisa turned over and buried his face in his pillow. He began to drift off to sleep, as his mind grew weary, and his eyelids became heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Rival Knights Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a mysterious visitor who seems to have taken a liking to him...

Chapter Three  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“You really shouldn’t leave yourself open like this you know. Don’t open your eyes. I have a dagger above your throat.”

Nagisa fought the urge to jolt up. The voice sounded muffled, like there was some sort of mask over the person’s face.

Nagisa had just been woken up by whoever it was in his chambers with him. He still had his sword strapped into his belt, but the attacker would slice his throat before he could draw his blade.

The voice was familiar, but because of whatever was muffling it, he was unable to tell exactly whose voice it was.

“Why are you here?” Nagisa asked.

The person chuckled. It seemed so familiar to Nagisa, but where from?

“Wouldn’t you like to know..” The voice was no longer muffled. The person had removed their mask, but Nagisa still couldn't tell who it was.

Nagisa felt hair brush over his forehead before he felt the other person’s lips on his own. Nagisa was tempted to open his eyes, but he could feel the cool metal of a blade pressing softly on his throat.

A hand brushed through Nagisa’s hair, and he trembled. The other person chuckled. “With this blade pressed to your throat, I can do whatever I like. You foolish Blue Knight. If you keep leaving yourself vulnerable like this I may begin to take it as an invitation.”

Nagisa clenched his jaw, trying to figure out a way to draw his sword without his throat being sliced by the enemy’s blade.

“I’ll leave you for now, but I’ll be back sooner or later.” The voice was once again muffled. The enemy had placed their mask over their face once more.

The cold blade was removed from Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa quickly drew his sword and jolted up, but his attacker had already jumped out the window. Nagisa ran to the window, and looked down. The other person was nowhere to be seen.

Nagisa brought a hand to his lips, where the attacker had kissed him. Why was everything about that person familiar, right down to their kiss? Wait. The kiss....

The only kiss Nagisa had ever experienced before that was Karma Akabane’s. In that case… Nagisa walked over to his bed. He searched the sheets and the pillow until he finally found what he had been searching for.

He lifted a single thread of hair from his bedsheets, crimson as a red apple. There was only one person Nagisa knew with hair of that color…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And yes, I am probably going to write this after every chapter.


	4. Rival Knights Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sets a trap for his visitor, but it totally backfires.

Chapter Four  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa blew out his lamp and checked to make sure his dagger was strapped tightly to his wrist. He had made a plan that day. He was going to catch the Red Knight whatever the cost. That hair he had found was unmistakable. It was the exact same shade of crimson.

It was dark out. Nagisa had waited the entire day for that time. He just had to pretend to fall asleep and keep one eye partially open.

He layed in his bed and pulled the comforter over his chest. Now he just had to wait.

The window was closed that night so Karma wouldn’t suspect anything. Suddenly, a cool breeze swept through Nagisa’s room. The window had been opened.

Karma stepped over the edge and into Nagisa’s chambers. Nagisa loosened the strap on the dagger on his wrist with his fingers. He wrapped his hand around the handle.

Nagisa felt a weight on his bed. Hair brushed against his forehead. Nagisa opened his eyes just enough to see the face of the Red Knight, Karma Akabane, looking down at him. He clenched his dagger.

Nagisa suddenly jolted up, surprising Karma. He hesitated for a moment before he shoved his dagger into Karma’s arm.

Karma grabbed his arm and gritted his teeth in pain. He leaped back as Nagisa stood.

“Now I’ve got you, Karma.” Nagisa said. He would finally defeat Karma Akabane.

Karma smiled. “Perhaps. Too bad. I would have liked to see you again as you slept. You look so adorable when you sleep.”

Nagisa blushed despite himself. Why was he feeling this way? He had hesitated when he stabbed Karma. Why?

Karma laughed. He charged at Nagisa.

Nagisa gasped and held up his dagger, prepared to attack, but he didn’t get the chance. He hesitated again, and it was enough time for Karma to grab his wrist and yank the dagger away from him.

The two knights fell to the floor. Nagisa struggled. How was Karma this strong? He hadn’t been that strong when Nagisa had held him down. Or, had he just been trying to escape without hurting Nagisa?

Karma kissed Nagisa, and Nagisa continued to struggle. “Heh, if you continue to struggle like that, I’ll just have to give you a real kiss.” Karma taunted.

“Wha-?” Nagsia was cut off by Karma’s kiss. But it was different. Nagisa felt himself drifting away. It was like he couldn’t resist Karma at all.

Nagisa felt Karma’s tongue as he slowly stopped struggling, and succumbed to Karma’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again) Thanks for reading!! (^.^) I'm sorta addicted to writing the Rival Knights fanfiction cause I'm so bored in quarantine, I don't have anything better to do ;)


	5. Rival Knights Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma recalls everything that led up to this point from his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Karma's perspective. anything else will sorta give away this chapter.

Chapter Five  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa had finally stopped struggling. Karma smiled to himself as he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa made a small noise of surprise.

How cute! Karma thought to himself. He buried his hand in Nagisa’s tied up hair. Nagisa was finally his.

Karma had been assigned to kill the king of Save Faction, Koro Senai, so he had slipped into the castle grounds to scout out the place for a good escape if his original plan failed. It just so happened that he entered the courtyard at the exact time that a young man with blue hair had been given the name “The Blue Knight”. It was as though they were purposely taunting his name as the Red Knight.

He had seen the knight before in a battle or two, but now, he could actually look at him. He looked so regal up on the podium, as a blue cape was placed over his shoulders. His gaze held such great intensity. The young knight may have had a slightly nervous exterior, but that didn’t take away from the uncanny bloodlust in his eyes. It was incredible. Karma had been absolutely captivated.

Then later that day when Karma attacked the king, who should come to save him but the newly honored Blue Knight. He had bowled Karma over with such ferocity and grace. When Karma had looked up into his eyes after he was pinned down, he was even more starstruck than he had been before. Those amazing eyes, filled with both bloodlust and sadness, stared directly into his soul. It was then that Karma knew he had fallen in love with this knight.

After he managed to escape, he recalled which window the Blue Knight had leaped from. He figured that it was his chambers, and his hunch had been correct. He decided to pay a little visit to the Blue Knight, and he did not regret it in the least.

“Kar....ma…” Nagisa’s voice broke Karma out of his memories. He drew back so they could both gather some much needed air. Karma took a moment to gaze down at Nagisa’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dazed. Karma licked his lips. Nagisa was just so perfect.

Karma slipped his hand under Nagisa’s shirt, and up his spine. Nagisa shivered. Karma smiled maliciously. He slipped his other hand into Nagisa’s trousers and cupped his hand around Nagisa’s ass. Nagisa jolted. He tried to shove Karma away, but Karma kept him pinned down.

“P-please, Karma…no..” Nagisa stuttered while trying to push Karma away. Karma kissed Nagisa again. He was beginning to lose his humanity. His lust for Nagisa overpowered practically every cell in his body.

“K-Karma...please!” Nagisa’s face was red and his eyes embarrassed. He held Karma away with his arms held out against Karma’s chest. He was obviously disheveled.

Karma placed one last kiss on Nagisa’s forehead before standing, and climbing back out of the window. Yes, he was cruel, but he was absolutely and desperately in love. He had the strongest urge to climb back through the window and ravage Nagisa for the entire night, but he wanted Nagisa to be happy, and that simply overpowered his urges.

He would wait. Karma knew Nagisa would come around eventually. Until that time, he would wait. He would wait as long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter with a tiny bit of smut(I admit, it isn't very smut, but still, it takes some time to get used to writing stuff like that(/~^w^~)/


	6. Rival Knights Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much anything I write for this would be a spoiler. (T,T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter. I know most of my chapters are pretty short, but this one is like, half a page.(-.-)

Chapter Six  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa laid on the floor of his chamber, his face still flushed red from both embarrassment and arousal. His heart was still beating at a fast pace.

Karma Akabane. Karma Akabane. Nagisa closed his eyes. It was still dark outside. 'He could have stayed a bit longer.... I wouldn’t have minded…' Nagisa thought.

Nagisa jolted to a sitting position, shocked at his own thoughts. Why would he think that?! Karma attacked him!

But deep in his mind, Nagisa knew that he hadn’t struggled as much as he could have if he really wanted to. He hadn’t aimed to kill when he struck Karma. He had hesitated just in stabbing Karma’s arm.

Nagisa put a hand to his head, remembering the feeling of Karma’s hand, running his fingers through his hair.

'Maybe he hasn’t gone too far. Maybe I can still catch up to him, and tell him I want him to come back…' He thought.

Nagisa discarded his thoughts. They were useless. He would defeat the Red Knight one day. He had to. It was his duty to his king.

Nagisa heard yelling. He looked out his window to see the red-haired knight at the edge of the courtyard. There were three other knights surrounding him.

Nagisa couldn’t help the look of horror that crept up on his face. Karma hadn’t made it out of the courtyard. And he was going to be captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short af chapter(-~-) I promise the next one will definitely be longer. Hopefully.


	7. Rival Knights Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pretty much whatever I write is gonna be a spoiler (-,-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the last chapter I wrote a note that said "The next chapter is probably gonna be a lot longer." I was correct, thankfully.(^w^)

Chapter Seven  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Stop right there!”

Karma was surrounded. Three guards had somehow caught up to him and surrounded him.

Karma looked around himself for an escape. One was directly in front of the gates. Another was to his right. The third was to his left. He could try to run directly forwards.He would have to go through the castle and then make his way around to get his horse. He could leave his horse there, but he didn’t think he’d make it very far on foot.

He decided to take a chance. Karma sprinted forwards, trying to slide between the two guards to his left and right before they had a chance to grab him.

Just then, two more guards ran out from the castle and charged at Karma. They barreled him over and he was trapped to the ground.

The guards fastened his arms behind him and took his weapons. Karma looked up at the window he had just climbed from, and saw the horrified face of a young man with blue hair, looking down into the courtyard.

He’s worried for me…? Karma thought to himself as he was led to a hallway connected to the courtyard. Nagisa left his field of vision as he entered the dark hall, which likely led to the dungeons.

A blindfold was placed over his eyes so he wouldn’t be able to remember the way out. It became colder and colder as Karma was led down the hall. His footsteps began to echo, and he figured they had entered the dungeons.

Karma was chained to a wall, and his blindfold removed, as the guards locked the door and Karma was left in the darkness.

He wouldn’t be able to climb into Nagisa’s room until he escaped. That was a pretty good motivator. Karma opened his arms as wide as could to see how wide his range of movement was. He didn’t have very much range. It was fine. Karma had escaped from many dungeons and prisons before.

Karma closed his eyes as he tried to figure out the best plan of action. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They echoed as the person stepped. Karma looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Nagisa. 

“Na...gisa?” Karma asked uncertainly. Why had he come down there?

Nagisa knelt in front of Karma with a miserable look on his face. “I’m so sorry, Karma.” This is my fault.

“What do you mean?” Karma asked. He hated seeing Nagisa like this. He didn’t want Nagisa to be so miserable.

“If I hadn’t told you to stop, you wouldn’t have left then… and you wouldn’t have been apprehended…”

Karma’s face softened. He smiled. So Nagisa had been worried about him. Adorable. Karma wanted to ravage him then and there, but he was still chained to a wall. “I can’t get you out of here right now, it would be suspicious.” Nagisa said suddenly.

Karma’s expression turned into that of shock. Nagisa had been planning to break him out of the dungeon? He would have defied his king to help Karma?

Nagisa turned and began to walk away. “I’m sorry, Karma. I’ll try to figure something out.”

Karma watched in shock as Nagisa walked away. He was willing to go to such lengths just to help him?

Nagisa’s footsteps grew fainter and fainter until Karma could no longer hear them. Karma smiled despite his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! \\(o.^)/


	8. Rival Knights Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't think of anything to write for the summary... (TnT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that my posting this chapter took a bit longer than it usually does for me to post.(^v^) I had a serious case of writer's block unfortunately, but I have major plans for the next few chapters. \\(*w*)/

Chapter Eight  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa sat in his chambers, pondering. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt such a great need to help the Red Knight.

Nagisa thought back to when he had planned to capture Karma just the night before. What had made him hesitate to strike Karma? Why had he given in so easily to Karma’s sweet kisses?

Nagisa blushed heavily as he remembered the taste of Karma’s lips against his own. He wanted to help Karma. Nagisa was prepared to commit treason all for the sake of an enemy knight who had done nothing more than sneak into his bedroom a couple of times.

He sighed as he tried to make sense of it all.(It’s called “anime logic”, Nagisa-kun…)Nagisa knew one thing for sure; whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had feelings for the red-haired scoundrel.

The sun had begun to rise. Nagisa looked out his window to see the golden glow spread over the courtyard.

Nagisa stood and prepared his armour. He strapped a blade to his back before placing his blue cloak over his shoulders.

He didn’t exactly have anything to do, so he may as well go to help his king in discussing battle tactics.

Nagisa ran down the stairs at a steady pace, his cape fluttering behind him.

When he reached the king’s office, Nagisa knocked on the grand doors before entering. King Koro sat at a small table, playing chess by himself.

“Ah, Nagisa! Nice of you to join me.” Koro said cheerfully.

Nagisa paused, confused. “My liege, was I mistaken in believing that you would be discussing and planning battle tactics today?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” Koro smiled at a mildly confused Nagisa. “Chess is a wonderful game. Using it, you can plan tactics, warfare, or you could just play a game. Quite fun.”

Koro gestured for Nagisa to join him. “Here, see?” Nagisa glanced at the board. The pieces were in no order Nagisa had ever seen used for a game of chess.”These pieces represent Kill Faction,” Koro said, gesturing to the black pieces. “And these represent Save Faction.” He added, gesturing to the white pieces. “I don’t need any help right now, but I do believe your beloved would be very happy to see you.”

Nagisa looked at King Koro, shocked. “Y-you mean…?”

“Karma Akabane, the Red Knight.”Koro replied with a wide grin.”Go on and pay him a visit.”

Nagisa stared at his king in utter disbelief, and slightly flustered. “W-wha?” He stuttered.

“Oh, and if he just so happens to disappear from the dungeons soon, I suppose that would be as though he was spirited away, wouldn’t it? I sure couldn’t think of an explanation.” Koro said with a wink. Nagisa couldn’t believe his ears. His king was basically telling him to commit treason and that there would be absolutely no charges.

Nagisa smiled gratefully. “Thank you, my liege.”

And with that, Nagisa turned and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! (/-.^)/ I have major plans for the next few chapters, as I already said, and I will hopefully post those chapters really soon!(^.^)


	9. Rival Knights Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa returns to the dungeons to help Karma, but makes a surprising decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, already at Chapter Nine!! \\(^w^)/ This chapter is from Nagisa's perspective, btw. (@.@)

Chapter Nine  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa stepped down the dark stairs which led from one hallway to another. His personal set of keys which were attached to his belt clanked against his leg. 

He unlocked the large heavy door which led to the dungeons. Karma was the only prisoner at the moment, so there wouldn’t be any other prisoners to see Nagisa free Karma.

“Nagisa? Is that you?” Karma raised his head. His arms were chained to the wall with cuffs, and his shirt was no longer on him. It appeared that Karma had received a beating from the guards. They were likely attempting to gather information.

Nagisa felt a sharp pang in his chest. While he felt terribly sorry for Karma, he couldn’t help but feel as though he could use Karma’s situation to his advantage.

Nagisa crouched in front of Karma and looked him in the eyes. Nagisa smiles and spoke softly. “I’m sorry, Karma. It’s all my fault that you ended up here.”

The crimson-haired knight chuckled. “No, it’s my own damn fault. I should have been more careful. But maybe this isn’t so bad. Since I got locked up here, it almost seems like you actually care for me!”

Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been holding back and telling himself that his mind was playing tricks on him, but there was no denying himself any longer.

Nagisa took Karma’s face in his hands and kissed the Red Knight.

“N-Nagisa…?” Karma uttered in shock.

“Hush.” Nagisa said as he pressed his own lips against Karma’s again. He slid his tongue into Karma’s mouth, earning him a muffled noise of surprise from Karma. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma. He wanted to savor that moment. He didn’t care anymore. The facts stood right in front of him. He was in love with Karma.

Karma curled his tongue around Nagisa’s, pulling the two knights into a deeper kiss. Nagisa gladly indulged in the sensation of Karma’s tongue against his own. Karma bit down slightly on Nagisa’s lip, and Nagisa let out a small moan out of impulse.

Nagisa pulled back, attempting to cover his embarrassed face. He couldn’t believe he made such a humiliating noise.

Karma laughed at Nagisa’s flustered face. Nagisa pouted. “And what do you think you’re laughing about?” He inquired before once again kissing Karma.

Nagisa once again wrapped his arms around Karma's bare torso. He broke away from the intimate kiss so he could take a breath of air.

“Sorry, Karma. I don’t think I’ll be letting you out of this dungeon very soon.” Nagisa said finally.

“And why’s that?” Karma asked with a sly look on his face. He wanted Nagisa to admit it.

Nagisa smiled. “Because it means I’ll be able to see you more often…” He whispered in Karma’s ear. “Not to mention that this way, I have the upper hand.”

Suddenly, the sound of clanking armour could be heard echoing through the dark halls of the dungeons. Nagisa jolted away from Karma. He couldn’t stop the disappointed look from showing on his face. “Sorry, Karma.” Nagisa stood.

“See you soon?” Karma asked with a mournful expression. How Nagisa loved that look on Karma’s face.(Sadistic much, Nagisa-kun?)

Nagisa laughed as he began walking back towards the heavy door. “We’ll see, Red Knight.” Nagisa nodded at the guards as he passed them. He had full authority and permission to enter the dungeons of his own will, so there was nothing they could suspect.

Nagisa smiled to himself as he began the walk back to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! (/^.^)/ Looks like Nagisa is a bit of a sadist in this chapter... (^.*)


	10. Rival Knights Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma leaves the dungeons a bit earlier than expected with the help of an ally. \\(*.^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tennnn!! \\(~^.^~)/ Thank you so much for reading up to this point if you've read the other chapters already. (*w*)

Chapter Ten  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma sat in the darkness of the dungeon. He assumed that night had fallen based on the levels of light. He recalled when Nagisa had visited him earlier and smiled.

The taste of Nagisa’s lips against his. The feeling of his arms wrapped around Karma’s back. Karma couldn’t help wishing that Nagisa had enough confidence to go a little further than just their little make-out sessions.

When Nagisa had trailed his hands up Karma’s spine, Karma had even been glad that the guards had removed his shirt when they attempted to beat some information out of him. He hadn’t given up any, of course.

Karma shuddered when he remembered the feeling of the harsh whips beating bruises and slashes into his back. He tried to return to thoughts of his beloved Blue Knight.

His mind began to drift. Karma pictured Nagisa’s adorable face, crying out in pleasure. He laughed at himself. Nagisa may have kissed him, but there was no way he would want to make love any time soon. Even if he did he would probably be too nervous or embarrassed.

Karma sighed with the sad realization that it would take a long time before he and Nagisa would actually make love.(Getting a bit desperate, Karma-kun?)

Karma wondered when Nagisa would visit him again as he slowly began to drift into sleep.

Unfortunately, Karma’s sleepy eyes jolted open again at the sound of the heavy door being unlocked and opened. ‘Is it a guard? What are they doing here?’ He wondered.

A man dressed in heavy armour and a helmet walked to Karma’s cell and unlocked the door. Karma couldn’t see his face due to the mask.

The person removed their helmet to show that it was not in fact a man.

“You still have a mission to carry out, right?” Hayami asked with a smirk.

“...Hayami.” Karma acknowledged. She was freeing him? Karma wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he would be able to complete his mission, and he wouldn’t be locked up in that cell anymore, but what about Nagisa?

Hayami unlocked the chains and cuffs which held Karma’s arms above him against the wall. He immediately felt a rush of blood return to his aching limbs.

“I better get out of here, but I’ll leave you a horse outside the gate for when you’ve completed your mission.” Hayami turned and placed her helmet back on her head. “Oh, you might need this.” Hayami tossed a green dagger at Karma’s feet. He looked up at her in confusion.

“It’s poisoned. Should make killing Koro easier.” She said.

“I thought he was immune to poison?” Karma asked as he reached for the odd blade.

“He is. That is dipped in a particular poison which should work on him.” Hayami explained.

“Careful, Karma. I’ve heard that their new Blue Knight isn’t very merciful. Don’t die.”

“Like that wasn’t implied.” Karma smirked. He remembered when he had been locked up and Nagisa had come to his cell. ‘Merciless indeed.’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (^v^) I hope you enjoyed this chapter where I added a new character.(I'm probably gonna bring in Irina and Karasuma soon too...) (^w^')


	11. Rival Knights Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is once again summoned to his king's office and is greeted by a shocking sight upon his entry. \\(^.*)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter sort of entirely skips what happens after Karma escapes with the help of his accomplice, but I hope I explained it well enough from Nagisa's point of view. \\(T^T)/

Chapter Eleven  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa walked down the hallway to King Koro’s office with his cape billowing behind him. It was early morning and his king had requested his presence for a question.

Nagisa sighed as he knocked on the door. 

“Come on in, Nagisa.” King Koro’s voice sounded slightly strained. Nagisa wondered why as he opened the door. 

“What did you need, my liege-“ Nagisa cut himself off. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. 

There on the floor of the office was Karma Akabane, his arms held behind his back by King Koro. He continued to struggle in order to break free of the king’s until he noticed Nagisa.

“Well, hello there, Blue Knight. Fancy seeing you here.” Karma said cheerfully.

“M-my lord, what…?” Nagisa stuttered. What was going on?

“Our little Red Riding Hood here burst in through my window with a dagger in an attempt to kill me. Isn’t that right, Little Red Riding Hood?” Koro said.

Karma laughed and continued to struggle to escape King Koro’s grasp. 

“Karma, how did you get out of the dungeons?” Nagisa asked cautiously. He hadn’t undone any of Karma’s chains.

“Heh, funny story. An accomplice of mine actually snuck in with a key and a dagger and told me to finish my mission. As you can see,” He said, gesturing to King Koro with his eyes, “It didn’t go very well.”

“Right.” Nagisa decided to ignore that for now. “My liege, what did you wish to speak with me about?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you would be fine with having Red Riding Hood stay in your chambers for a while.” Koro said.

“Would you please quit calling me Red Riding Hood?” Karma complained.

“I’ll just have to call you Strawberry Shortcake then.” Koro cheerfully replied. Nagisa was still confused.

“You want Karma to stay in my chambers? My liege…” Nagisa was uncertain. He did not understand what was happening. Karma had escaped the dungeons with the help of an accomplice. Immediately after he had gone to kill King Koro. Now His Majesty wished to keep the assassin knight in the castle?!

Besides all that, who knew what the crimson-haired devil would try, living in Nagisa’s chambers with him. Nagisa blushed at the thought.

Koro stood and dragged Karma to his feet. He then pushed the Red Knight towards Nagisa, who stumbled backwards at the impact and out of the room. “Good luck, Blue Knight! Just try to keep the noise to a minimum!” Koro winked before reaching out an arm and closing the door. Nagisa blushed deeply at what his king had just implied.

“Well then, Nagisa. I believe your king is quite an interesting character.” Karma said as he straightened himself to a proper standing position. “Why don’t you lead me to our shared chambers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! (/~^.^~)/ Koro is officially the captain of the Karmagisa ship in this fanfic! (^.^) I'm planning to post a Shizaya(Shizuo x Izaya from Durarara!/Drrr!) fanfic soon, so if you're interested in that I would really appreciate if you checked that out. (*w*)


	12. Rival Knights Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa shows Karma to their now shared chambers. Karma decides to take advantage of the situation immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished and posted two whole chapters today! (^v^) Maybe I can finish more chapters!

Chapter Twelve  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“So, Nagisa. Did you miss me?” Karma asked with a sly grin. Nagisa blushed and looked away. Karma chuckled.

“W-we’re here. “ Nagisa opened the door to his chambers and the two knights walked in. It was the first time Karma had seen Nagisa’s room in the light of day. His bed was neatly made, and the pale blue curtains hanging over it were tied so they didn’t drape across the sides. There was a large fur carpet placed on the floor at the base of the bed and a door to Karma’s left which he believed led into Nagisa’s washroom. A vivid image of Nagisa removing his clothing and stepping into the shower, the droplets of water draping across the curves of his slim body drifted into Karma’s mind. Karma grinned. 

There were so many possibilities while he shared a room with Nagisa. They could shower or bathe together, sleep together, make lov- “What’s with that creepy smile, perv?” Nagisa asked, interrupting Karma’s lewd fantasies.

“Nothing you need to worry about, darling,” Karma said as he wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist. 

“H-hey, where do you think you’re touching?!” Nagisa stuttered with an angry look on his face as Karma’s hands slid down past his spine. Karma continued to let his hands wander, bringing them down underneath Nagisa’s rear. Nagisa’s face was flustered and slightly irritated.

Karma removed his left hand and closed the door. He then lifted Nagisa as though he were a light-weighted princess and carried him over to the bed. “Karma, quit it!!” Nagisa whined with a look of both fear and arousal on his face.

Karma curled his ankle so it went around Nagisa’s foot and lifted his foot from the ground. The two knights fell into the soft cushions of the bed.

“Karma, no! I-I still have things to do, and-” Karma cut Nagisa off by kissing his soft lips. The blue haired knight struggled for a moment before giving in. Karma licked Nagisa’s bottom lip, asking for access, and it was granted.

Karma let his tongue roam about Nagisa’s mouth, occasionally intertwining with Nagisa’s. Nagisa let out a small groan, arousing Karma even more than he already was.

Karma reluctantly broke away from the heated kiss, needing air. Nagisa took a deep breath before speaking once again. “Karma… stop… please.”

Nagisa’s words didn’t match what he actually wanted and Karma knew it. “Are you sure, Nagisa?” Karma taunted. Nagisa’s eyes swirled with indecision before he wrapped his hand around Karma’s head, grabbing his scarlet hair and pulling his head back down. Karma gladly succumbed to the kiss, allowing Nagisa’s tongue to swirl around his own. 

Nagisa broke away from the kiss for a split second, barely allowing Karma to gather air before once again bringing the Red Knight fully under his control.

Karma made a noise of surprise when he felt Nagisa’s hands wrap around his back underneath his shirt. Nagisa’s warm hands traveled down his back before one slid into Karma’s trousers, making him moan in delight.

Nagisa broke away from the kiss and stared into Karma’s eyes for a moment. So many emotions contained behind those beautiful blue eyes. Karma felt entranced by the red blush around Nagisa’s face and his half-closed eyes.

Karma felt a slight poke at his stomach and looked down to see a slight rise in Nagisa’s trousers. “Nagisa, you’re…” Karma began.

Nagisa shoved Karma away from him and stood, leaving Karma on the bed. “I-I really should go take care of my work…” He said, his back to Karma. “Please don’t leave the chambers unless you really need to. I’ll… see you soon…”.

The crimson-haired knight watched his bashful and embarrassed lover leave the room and close the door behind him. He smiled cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! ~(^w^)~ Nagisa and Karma's relationship is definitely escalating... (~w~)


	13. Rival Knights Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa faces his emotions for the Red Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have major plans for a few chapters that are coming up, so I'm literally writing so many chapters in just a few hours. \\('w')/

Chapter Twelve  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa closed the door behind him as he left Karma in his chambers. It was a lie, of course. He didn’t have anything that he needed to do. He had completed all his important work earlier in the day.

Nagsia sighed as he leaned against the wall outside of his chambers. He couldn’t believe he had actually gotten hard. The rise in his pants had disappeared, but the flush in his face had not. Nagisa contemplated what he could do. There was no way he could go back into the room anytime soon.

Karma would probably laugh at him. Nagisa let his head fall back on the wall, creating a dull thud.

Suddenly, the door beside Nagisa opened. He jolted.

Karma stuck his head out of the room. ‘Damn it!’ Nagisa thought to himself as he made eye contact with the crimson-haired knight. Karma must have heard the thud of his head hitting the wall.

Nagisa covered his face with his hands. He had been caught. Nagisa peeked out between his fingers to see Karma smile. It was a warm, kind smile. Nagisa blushed even deeper.

Karma reached out and took Nagisa’s hand. “Come on, you blue idiot.”

Nagisa reluctantly let Karma lead him back into the room, his face still a deep red. Karma used Nagisa’s hand to swing him around and pull him into a hug. “Do you really not want to make love that much, Nagisa?” He asked. Karma’s voice was low, and had a hint of sadness.

Nagisa pushed away from the hug and looked deep into Karma’s eyes. “I-it isn’t like that! I-I just…”

Nagisa couldn’t find the right words. Karma was a knight from his rival kingdom. He had attempted to kill Nagisa’s king multiple times. He had even snuck into Nagisa’s chambers while he was sleeping and attacked him. But Nagisa couldn’t help his feelings for Karma. That was what scared him.

“I’m scared, Karma.” Nagisa whimpered into Karma’s embrace. “I feel like I shouldn’t care about you the way I do. But, I...I…” Nagisa choked on his words as he tried to force them out.

“I… l-love you, dammit. You damned red-haired bastard.” He had finally said the words he wanted to. 

Karma was silent for a moment. Nagisa looked up to see the Red Knight smiling happily at him.

Karma leaned down so his mouth was next to Nagisa’s ear. “I love you too, Nagisa.” He whispered into the Blue Knight’s ear. Nagisa flushed red, almost as red as the hair of the man he loved. He wrapped his arms around Karma and made the two of them fall.

“H-hey, Nagisa!” Karma cried out in surprise. The two knights landed on the fur carpet with a dull thump. Nagisa placed his lips on Karma’s, surprising the red-haired knight. He moved his hand up into Karma’s hair, the scarlet strands covering his fingers.

Nagisa felt Karma’s arms wrap around him, one around his head, the other around his shoulders. Karma switched the positions with ease so that he was now on top of Nagisa. Nagisa drifted away from the kiss, drawing in air, but Karma was merciless, and brought him back into the intimate kiss.

Karma lightly bit onto Nagisa’s lower lip, making the blue-haired knight groan. Nagisa brought his hand under Karma’s shirt, and in response, Karma deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! (/~v~)/


	14. Rival Knights Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is denied taking a bath with his sweet, sadistic, Nagisa. So he comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, naive Nagisa-kun... if only you knew what was coming... (-.*)

Chapter Fourteen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Hey, Nagisa.” Karma asked. It had been a short while since Nagisa had finally admitted his feelings for the Red Knight and he still had a slight blush on his face. The two had shared a short but intimate kiss before a servant had knocked at the door and they ate their dinner. When they had finished eating, apparently the mood no longer existed as Nagisa hadn’t made any moves since, he had simply sat down in a leather chair in the corner of his chamber and begun reading a book.

“Yes, Karma?” Nagisa acknowledged, his eyes still following the lines in his book.

“Will you be taking a bath soon? I was wondering if I could join you.” Karma said slyly. He watched as Nagisa’s face froze and his cheeks turned crimson.

“O-of course not, you idiot!” Nagisa shouted with a flustered face. Karma chuckled at his reaction. It was simply too adorable.

Karma stood and walked a bit closer to Nagisa. “But why?” He whimpered with a sad expression.

Nagisa stuttered before dropping his book on the chair and walking towards his washroom. “No. I’m heading to the bath, so read a book or something.”

Karma watched him leave with a disappointed look. He then smiled as a plan formed in his head.

Karma could hear the water run in the washroom. He could clearly imagine Nagisa stripping down and stepping into the water. His face relaxing as he leaned back in the tub… No. Karma had to focus. Otherwise his plan wouldn’t work.

The water stopped. Karma heard the sound of water being disturbed as Nagisa stepped into the tub. Karma smiled. It was time for his plan to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! (/0.0)/


	15. Rival Knights Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's plan goes better than he could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe... Nagisa-kun is officially ENTRANCED. \\(@v@)/

Chapter Fifteen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa stepped into the tub which was now filled with water. The water rippled as he sank into it and relaxed his head against the edge of the tub. 

‘Karma, you idiot…’ He thought to himself. Asking if they could take a bath together was just…

If Karma had been in the bath with Nagisa, he would have been so flustered. He was sure his face would have been bright red.

“Na-gi-saaa.” Karma called.

‘What does he need now?’ Nagisa wondered as the washroom door opened and Karma stepped into the room.

“K-Karma, what…” Nagisa stuttered in shock. What the hell was he doing?!

Karma began to dress down and Nagisa averted his eyes in embarrassment. “I figured I’d bathe with you.” Karma said playfully.

“Eh?! Karma wait!!” Nagisa spoke in vain. Karma had already begun walking towards the bath.

Karma stepped into the tub and sat in front of Nagisa, who blushed deeply for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

“Nagisa, why won’t you look at me?” Karma asked. 

“N-no reason…” Nagisa mumbled. He knew that if he even glanced at Karma he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes from wandering and staring at the redhead’s body.

“Hmph.” Karma pouted. He reached forwards and cupped Nagisa’s chin in his hand. Karma turned Nagisa’s head and kissed him lightly, making Nagisa blush even redder.

Nagisa leaned into the kiss, letting a disappointed look show on his face as Karma drifted away from it.

Nagisa turned his head away, flustered and embarrassed. “I-I told you not to come in the bath with me, Karma…” He said.

“My sweet Blue Knight, is it so hard for you to be honest with yourself?” Karma whispered.

Karma took Nagisa’s blushing face in his hands and brought him into a kiss once again. Nagisa leaned forwards until he was nearly on top of Karma. He slid his tongue into Karma’s mouth and balanced himself over the crimson-haired knight by gripping the edge of the tub with his hands.

Nagisa felt Karma’s hands wrap around his naked back and slide along his spine. Nagisa let out a soft moan at the pleasant feeling of Karma’s hands gliding down his back.

Karma’s left hand slid down to the back of Nagisa’s thigh, while his right hand rested above Nagisa’s rear. His tongue slid around Nagisa’s which made the Blue Knight tremble in enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! (^-^)*


	16. Rival Knights Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets angry at Karma for the redhead's attempt to bring things further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already at sixteen chapters!! \\(^w^)/

Chapter Sixteen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Nagisaaaaa~” Karma wailed. After their kiss in the bathtub had escalated a bit, Karma had tried to bring things a step further, but Nagisa had smacked his hand away before he could actually do anything and then proceeded to leave the bath.

“Why wont you talk to meeeee~” Karma complained, staring up at Nagisa who had returned to his chair with a book.

Nagisa closed his book and glared down at Karma. “I’m just not ready for that sort of thing!” He persisted. “And especially not in the bath!”

Karma stood and walked closer. He rested his right knee beside Nagisa’s leg on the chair and leaned in close. “But when will you be ready then?” He whispered in Nagisa’s ear. Taking a chance, Karma pressed his own lips to Nagisa’s and slid his tongue into the Blue Knight’s mouth.

“EEP!” Karma jolted backwards as Nagisa nipped the edge of his tongue with his teeth.

“Don’t try to win your way with sweet kisses!” Nagisa scolded. He obviously wasn’t in the mood to let Karma have his way.

Nagisa turned and looked out the window. “It’s getting late. I’ll pull out a spare mattress for you to sleep on.”

“Why can’t I just sleep beside you?” Karma asked coyly with a devilish grin on his face.

“Because that perverse smile on your face tells me you aren’t exactly interested in sleeping.” Nagisa grumbled. Karma pouted in disappointment. He watched as Nagisa pulled a spare mattress from below his bed and placed it on the floor at the base of his own bed.

“Here’s your sheets.” He said as he threw a pile of soft fabric at Karma. Karma caught it and began to stretch his sheets over his makeshift bed.

“Goodnight Karma.” Nagisa said as he climbed into his own bed and pulled the covers over himself. “Oh, and if you try anything, keep in mind that I’ll be sleeping with a dagger tonight.”

Karma shuddered remembering when he had snuck into Nagisa’s room and had been stabbed in his arm by the blue-haired knight. It hadn’t been a very deep wound, and it had healed quickly, but it still hurt.

Karma pulled his bedsheets over his chest and stared up at the ceiling as Nagisa blew out the lamp.

“Goodnight, Nagisa…” Kara muttered under his breath, not expecting the other to hear him.

“Goodnight, Karma.” Karma smiled to himself at the barely audible response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ('w')


	17. Rival Knights Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karmagisa fluffffff (@.@)

Chapter Seventeen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa lay awake in the darkness. He was entirely unable to sleep. He could hear Karma’s quiet breathing at the foot of his bed, which had both a calming effect and an arousing effect.

Nagisa sighed in despair. He felt as though he would never be able to fall asleep at that rate. The room was nearly pitch dark, save for a bright beam of pale moonlight shining through the window. It had begun to get a bit chilly outside.

“Ngh…” Nagisa jolted as Karma made the small noise in his sleep. Why did just that one tiny noise have such a huge effect on the Blue Knight?

“Nagi...sa~” Karma grumbled in his sleep. Nagisa blushed deeply, realizing that the Red Knight was dreaming about him.

‘What kind of lewd fantasies go through that head of his?’ He wondered. Nagisa stared back up at the ceiling, even more uncomfortable now that there was a slight rise in his pants due to the small noises that Karma kept making in his sleep.

Nagisa sighed and stood up, leaving his bed. He picked up his pillow and walked around the large bed to the base of it where the crimson-haired scoundrel slept peacefully.

‘It’s only for tonight.’ He thought to himself. ‘Perhaps sleeping next to another person could help me fall asleep…’ As the thought ran through his mind, Nagisa knew it was just a lie he was telling himself instead of the truth. ‘I-it’s not like I actually want to sleep with him… It’ll probably just help me fall asleep due to his body heat…’

Nagisa crouched down and placed his pillow beside Karma’s. He lowered himself onto the spare mattress and pulled the soft blankets over himself, settling into the makeshift bed.

Karma moved closer to Nagisa and spooned him, making Nagisa able to hear the Red Knight’s heartbeat against his back. The red-haired knight was indeed quite warm, and Nagisa smiled slightly as he began to drift into sleep. 

He felt a warm arm wrap around him and heard a small chuckle, startling him. “S-sorry, I’ll go back to my own bed…” Nagisa stuttered awkwardly.

He began to sit up, but an arm reached up to his shoulder and pulled him back down onto the mattress. “Stay.” Karma ordered softly.

Nagisa complied gladly and settled back into a comfortable position beside the Red Knight. Karma lightly kissed the top of Nagisa’s head and wrapped his arms around the Blue Knight once again.

“Goodnight, Nagisa.” Karma whispered as the two rivals fell asleep happily snuggled against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! (UwU) I hope I managed to make this chapter a bit fluffy. (~.~)


	18. Rival Knights Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa meets the representatives of the Kingdom Defense Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out from Karma's perspective, but then it sort of shifts into Nagisa's. (v.v)

Chapter Eighteen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma opened his eyes to see the most beautiful blue hair he had ever seen in front of him. He smiled to himself and brought a hand to Nagisa’s tresses, his fingers gliding through the silky strands.

“Mn…” Nagisa mumbled as he awoke. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Karma laughed softly.

“My name is Nagisa, not Sleeping Beauty.” Nagisa grumbled. He sat up, only to be pulled back down onto the mattress with Karma.

“Not so fast. I’m comfortable. Can’t allow my comfort to escape that easily.” Karma chimed. He wrapped his arm around Nagisa’s torso and slid his hand under the Blue Knight’s shirt.

“It’s too early for this, bastard.” Nagisa said, though he didn’t move to remove the crimson-haired knight’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m still too sleepy to try anything yet.” Karma said unconvincingly as he kissed the back of Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa shuddered.

Nagisa stood and left the mattress. “I’ll be heading out.” He said as he changed into a simple shirt and pants.

“Nice stripshow.” Karma grinned as he sat up.

“Shut up. All I’m doing is changing my clothes.” Nagisa shot back, slightly irritated.

After he finished changing, Nagisa left his chambers, telling Karma not to leave unless absolutely necessary. After all, he was an enemy knight. While the king may have given Karma permission to stay there, some of the citizens or workers may be rather angry at the fact that the most honored knight of their rival kingdom was currently staying in the castle.

Nagisa had a meeting with his king as they had invited representatives of another kingdom for a meeting at the castle. Nagisa walked down the long corridors and hallways until he came to the North Terrace, where they were apparently eating breakfast with the representatives. Nagisa took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Ah, here is our beloved Blue Knight.” King Koro said cheerfully as Nagisa bowed.

“Ha! What an adorable little thing!” The female representative said. She had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. She viewed Nagisa through her sapphire eyes as though hunting for prey. “Looks like the kid’s got a pretty nice body. Tell me, boy, are you a pitiful virgin?” The blonde taunted.

Nagisa held her gaze with a slight ferocity in his eyes. Who knew this representative could be such a bitch. “Jelavic. We are not here for you to scout out a new plaything.” The male curtly scolded. “Get a grip.”

“Hey, I like what I see so I’ll take what I want!” The woman, apparently named Jelavic, replied rather irritably.

“Nagisa, go ahead and take a seat.” Koro gestured towards a chair between himself and the dark haired man. “This is Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic. They represent the kingdom Defense Ministry. Apparently their king was unable to attend this meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! \\(*.*)/ FINALLY managed to bring Karasuma and Jelavic into the stroy. (TvT)


	19. Rival Knights Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa endures a long meeting with the representatives of the kingdom Defense Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. ('~')

Chapter Nineteen  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Tell me, boy. What kind of women do you like?” Irina purred. Nagisa immediately thought of Karma. He then blushed and told himself that Karma wasn’t even female.

“Ah, so you’ve already got a pretty lady in mind then.” Irina commented slyly.

“Jelavic, please focus.” Karasuma said gruffly. He seemed to be a rather serious man in Nagisa’s opinion.

“Well then, we’d like to discuss the terms of an alliance.” Koro interrupted their banter. 

“Well, our King wishes to remain neutral in this war between Save Faction and Kill Faction if possible, but with the way that things are going, it seems that we may be forced to choose a side. In fact, we have a meeting with the King of Kill Faction later today…” Karasuma stated.

“I’ve heard that their Red Knight is quite a handsome one. Perhaps I’ll be able to catch a glimpse.” Irina said.

Nagisa tensed up at the woman’s comment. ‘This bitch…’ He thought to himself. The blue-haired knight wasn’t sure why, but he had an uncomfortable feeling that he and this woman would not get along.

“The point of our meeting today is for us to attempt an alliance with your kingdom.” King Koro said, attempting to once more return to the topic at hand.

And with that, the meeting finally commenced. It was interrupted a few times with Irina’s inappropriate comments, but other than that it seemed to go smoothly.

At one point Nagisa wondered how the crimson-haired knight was doing, being locked up in Nagisa’s chambers all day, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind to focus on the meeting.

“And I believe that this should conclude this meeting.” Koro finally added as he stood from his seat.

“Ugh, finally. I felt as though I’d die of boredom through this whole boring discussion!” Irina complained. Nagisa had decided not long into the meeting that he absolutely despised the woman, and it seemed every comment from her simply added to his annoyance.

Karasuma bowed to King Koro as he stood and said that they would be sending a letter quite soon with their answer. Koro nodded and the two representatives left without another word.

Nagisa stood and waited for his King to tell him he could leave before walking out the door as well. He sighed and placed his arms behind his head. Nagisa felt incredibly tired and extremely drained from listening to Jelavic’s random comments throughout the meeting.

“-Control...meeting...” Nagisa perked his head at the sound of the voice. It seemed as though it was coming from around the other hallway. Nagisa stepped lightly and carefully until he reached the corner and peered around it.

“Aww, were you jealous darling?” Irina said to Karasuma.

“Tch, no. you simply need to quit making crude comments and opinions in the middle of important meetings.” Karasuma replied with a glare. “And don’t call me ‘darling’.” 

“Oh, someone needs a kiss~” Irina said as she leaned in towards Karasuma. She wrapped her arms around the dark-haired male’s head and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Karasuma pushed her back gently with his hands on the blonde's shoulders. “We need to return to our own kingdom. Come. There is no time for your silly antics.”

“Ohh, but I was serious!” Irina whined as she followed him.

Nagisa smiled and shook his head at the odd pair. He then turned around to return to his chambers and his own beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! (~^.^)~ Now we finally have some Irina x Karasuma! (^.*)


	20. Rival Knights Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally can't think of a summary for this chapter...(T^T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We reached twenty chapters! (TvT) Thank you so much to anyone who's been reading this all the way to this point! \\(^.^)/

Chapter Twenty  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma smirked as Nagisa opened the door. “Welcome back, dear. What would you like first? Dinner?” A bath?” Karma paused and wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist. “Or perhaps…” Karma pressed his lips to Nagisa’s in a playful little kiss. “You’d like little ol’ me?”

Nagisa laughed. “Knock it off, idiot! I’ve got a letter to write.” Karma chuckled and released the Blue Knight. 

“I was serious though, Nagisa.” Karma said calmly as he sat down in Nagisa’s leather chair. He shifted his eyes to see Nagisa turn his head away a moment too late, letting Karma catch a glimpse of the crimson blood rushing to his cheeks. Karma chuckled.

Nagisa pouted and sat at his writing desk. “So who are you writing a letter to?” Karma asked, standing and going to peer over Nagisa’s shoulder.

“An old friend. She’s been on a quest for a while now, but we’ve managed to keep in touch.” Karma took note of the small smile on the Blue Knight’s face when he mentioned this “old friend”.

Karma pouted. “Soo, how long have you known each other?” He asked.

“Since we were young. We’d play together all the time as kids.” Nagisa responded as he dipped a quill in ink and began writing.

The letter seemed to be pretty normal for a letter between friends. Karma scanned the words for some kind of hidden meaning or code. “Karma, what exactly are you doing?” Nagisa asked with a slightly irritated look on his face.

“Looking for hidden messages.”

“Why would there be a hidden message in my letter?” Nagisa was becoming confused.

Karma crossed his arms and pouted again. “I don’t know, maybe this girl is MORE than just a friend…”

“What, are you jealous?” Nagisa teased. Karma turned his head away and grumbled incoherently.

Nagisa burst out laughing. “HEY! Don’t laugh at me!” Karma shouted agitatedly.

“You’re an absolute idiot, you know that?” Nagisa laughed.

“Hey, at least being an idiot is better than having twintails!” Karma retorted playfully.

Nagisa smiled sadly. ‘Uh-oh…’ Karma thought to himself.

“Maybe I should change my hair then… it’s not like there’s anything keeping me from doing it.” Nagisa mumbled.

“Why would there be something to keep you from changing it? Listen it was only a joke, I’m sorry…” Karma was becoming worried. Was Nagisa really that self conscious about his hair?

“When I was a young child, my mother pretty much hated me. She wished I was a girl. She made me keep my hair long and act like I was a girl. I haven’t cut it because I feel like somehow, someone would get mad I I did. Like it isn’t right for me to cut it. Like it isn’t right for me to have control over my own actions…” Nagisa had a sad look on his face. “Until King Koro took me in, she would yell at me a lot and dictate over most of my life.”

‘So that’s the sadness behind those azure eyes…’ Karma thought to himself. “Listen, your mother isn’t here anymore. If you don’t want to change it, then don’t. If you do, go right ahead.”

Nagisa looked as though he was thinking. “If it helps, I think the long hair makes you pretty sexy.” Karma winked.

Nagisa laughed. It was a pure laugh. Karma smiled. That was the laugh he wanted to keep listening to forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!(*'.'*) I figure I'll use this beautiful occasion(idk I just feel like twenty chapters is a big deal to me) to mention that I have an Instagram account where I post artwork(^.^) My name on instagram is crimsonsyalis so if you're interested, please check it out.(/^w^)/


	21. Rival Knights Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa suddenly shows lustful affection for Karma one night as they lay in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter (^v^)' I was on a trip for a while and didn't have any service or Wifi so I couldn't really do anything for the Rival Knights fanfiction(T^T)

Chapter Twenty One  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa looked into Karma’s eyes as he laid beside the Red Knight on his bed. “Karma? You asleep?” He had ended up allowing the crimson-haired scoundrel sleep in his bed with him.

“Not yet.” Karma whispered back. The moon shone through the window, casting an almost heavenly glow across the room.

“Aw, too bad. I was planning to whisper that I love you in your ear as you slept.” Nagisa laughed with a teasing smile.

To the blue-haired knight’s surprise, the last comment brought a playful grin to Karma’s lips. The Red Knight sat up and climbed on top of Nagisa, hovering over him. He brought his lips close to the Blue Knight’s and whispered just four words that made Nagisa blush red. “I love you too.”

With those words, Karma pressed his lips to Nagisa’s for a brief kiss before climbing off the Blue Knight and returning to his place beside him.

Nagisa however, wanted a bit more than just that little peck on the lips. He crawled over Karma and pressed a small line of kisses from his forehead to his lips before slipping his tongue greedily into the redhead’s mouth.

Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s shoulders, all too glad to indulge in the sudden display of affection from the Blue Knight.

Nagisa slid his hands under Karma’s shirt and over his bare torso before slipping his shirt over his head. Karma gasped. “N-Nagisa? Wha-”

Nagisa quickly silenced Karma with another deep kiss. He slid his hands into Karma’s trousers and cupped them around the crimson-haired knight’s ass as Karma had done to him at a time that seemed so long ago.

Karma raised his arms to lift Nagisa’s tunic over his head while still desperately kissing the blue-haired knight. He wanted to savor this moment as much as possible. His beloved Blue Knight, showering him in lustful affection. He almost believed it to be a dream until he felt a sharp pain when Nagisa bit his lower lip. 

Nagisa slipped Karma’s trousers down his hips with his slender hands, revealing the bulge under Karma’s underwear. Karma gasped as Nagisa began to press his palm to the bulge, causing Karma to stutter and gasp aloud. “N-Nagisa~” Karma called out. Nagisa once again captured his lips in his own, silencing the Red Knight.

Nagisa had decided to finally take things a step further. He had been acting as though it wasn’t nearly driving him over the edge, living in such close quarters with the man he longed for with his entire being.

Nagisa began leaving small lovemarks on Karma’s skin, starting at his shoulders and leading down his torso. He felt as though he couldn’t even control himself anymore. Karma’s sensual cries only seemed to arouse him more as he continued to kiss and touch the Red Knight.

Eventually, Nagisa decided that enough was enough before he ended up going farther than he would have liked. He placed one last long kiss on Karma’s lips, savoring the sweet taste and feeling of his tongue desperately swirling around Karma’s before breaking away from the heated kiss and staring into the eyes of the Red Knight with an expression filled with lust and restrainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! \\(*.*)/ The story is definitely starting to get a bit more smut... (~.o)


	22. Rival Knights Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden attack disturbs the short peace of the Red and Blue Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a bit of angst planned for the next few chapters. (^.*)

Chapter Twenty Two  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma slowly opened his eyes as the sun cast a beam of light directly over his face through the window. Nagisa was still asleep and sleeping soundly.

Karma smiled and began to play with a loose strand of blue hair which had fallen from Nagisa’s tied up hair.

Suddenly there was loud shouting from outside. Nagisa stirred from his slumber with a grumble. “Karma? What’s going on?”

Karma pulled the sheets off of himself and stood, walking to the window which overlooked the courtyard. He stumbled backwards when he was greeted with a horrible sight. He could see some of his old comrades in full armour and gear with weapons at the ready. They slowly filtered through the gates into the courtyard, engaging in battle with the knights of Save Faction.

Nagisa glanced out the window into the courtyard below and immediately began placing armour over his clothing. “Nagisa! What are you doing!?” Karma cried. He knew those people. Some of them could even best him in battle. 

“I’m a knight, Karma. Let me do my duty.” Nagisa slid a sword into a scabbard and strapped it to his back.

Karma charged at him and bowled him over. “I’m a knight too, Nagisa. And yet I’m not fighting with those people down there.”

Nagisa struggled to push Karma off of him, but Karma grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head. “Please, Nagisa. Don’t leave me.” Karma’s eyes stung with the threat of tears. If Nagisa went out there, there was a serious chance that he’d die.

Nagisa managed to shove the Red Knight away from him and stood with a fierce look in his eyes. The exact same look that Karma had fallen in love with. “I’m leaving to fight them, Karma. I’ll be back soon. Don’t leave.”

With those parting words, Nagisa left the room, locking the door behind him. Karma collapsed onto the floor, staring at the door in disbelief. What if Nagisa died? What if he was horribly injured? What if he took a blow to the head and got amnesia? He’d forget everything. Karma glanced at Nagisa’s wardrobe which contained Nagisa’s weapons. There was a lock over the doors, but Karma could likely pick it.

Karma went to the bathroom and took a small pin from Nagisa’s odd stash of hair products. He proceeded to pick the lock on the wardrobe and was greeted with a wall of blades and a single bow with a stash of arrows.

Karma grabbed a sword and then opened the window above the courtyard. It wasn’t too high off the ground but still risky. How on Earth had Nagisa jumped from that window without a second of hesitation to subdue Karma? The Blue Knight certainly had guts.

Karma swallowed the lump in his throat and leaped into the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (/~v~)/


	23. Rival Knights Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full battle erupts between the knights of Kill Faction and Save Faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have a battle eventually, but I din't know it would end up as angsty as this... (O.O)

Chapter Twenty Three  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Nagisa rushed through the front doors of the castle and into the fray of battle between the invading knights and the knights of Save Faction.

“GIVE OUR RED KNIGHT BACK!” A young man in heavy armour called. There was no way that the Kill Faction should have been able to know that Karma was being held(sort of)against his will in the Save Faction castle. Unless… There as a traitor somewhere in the castle. Someone with access to the owls and birds that were used to transport letters. Nagisa decided he would inform his king later. For now he had to focus on his duty.

A sword was swung directly at Nagisa’s head and he managed to duck just in time before landing his own blow to the shoulder of the knight responsible. He rushed directly into the center of the battle and began fighting with all his will. This wasn’t just to save his kingdom and lord anymore. Now he knew they were after Karma, and Nagisa wasn’t planning to let them take him.

Suddenly a blade struck directly into the side of Nagisa’s abdomen. He jolted at the sudden sharp pain ricocheting through his entire body. Nagisa shuddered and turned to look at his attacker with a vicious glare. His attacker was a young woman with an angry look on her face. Her hair was medium in length and an auburn color. Her green eyes blazed with fury.

She removed her sword from Nagisa’s side and he collapsed to the ground, his blood flowing out of the wound in his side. “Nagisa!” The cry of worry rang out among the fighting and some knights from Kill Faction looked up at a window to see their very own Red Knight, Karma Akabane leap down into the crowd of fighting and turmoil.

“Karma! You’re alright!” The brunette who stabbed Nagisa called. Karma didn’t seem as cheerful as she did. He ran to the both of them and gripped the girl’s collar, glaring into her eyes.

“Hayami, did you do this!? Did you hurt Nagisa!?” Karma growled in a menacing tone. Nagisa had never seen the crimson-haired knight this angry. It sort of scared him, seeing this terrifying anger radiating off Karma.

“What are you so angry about? He’s the Blue Knight! He’s a dangerous enemy!” Hayami said fearfully, her green eyes filled with terror.

“Call off the fighting right now! Call it off, Hayami!” Karma shouted.

Hayami stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat and calling out to the other Kill Faction knights.

“Cease attack! Cease!” She cried out.

Content with that, Karma released her and crouched down beside Nagisa. “Nagisa…” Tears began to form at the edges of his eyes.

“I’m fine, Karma.” Nagisa grunted as he tried and failed to sit up.

Karma stared at the wound in Nagisa’s abdomen in fear and worry. “Sir Red Knight. We have come to bring you back to Kill Faction. We have come to rescue you.” A knight says cautiously.

“Karma, we won’t be leaving without you.” Hayami added.

Karma looked around at the knights who were still fighting. Hayami had called for a cease in attack, but once a battle was begun, it was difficult to end it that simply without retreating.

“Karma.” Hayami knelt down beside the two knights. “Come back. You don’t belong here.”

Karma slowly stood. ‘No…’ Nagisa thought in anguish. ‘Don’t leave me, Karma…’

“C’mon. Our king wants us back as soon as possible.” Hayami pulled a horse over and Karma pulled himself up.

“RETREAT! WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR!” Hayami called out to the knights.

The knights immediately began to retreat and Karma along with them.

‘No. No. No.’ Nagisa’s mind couldn’t wrap itself around what was happening.

“NO! KARMA! Don’t leave me!” Nagisa called out in vain as tears sprung into his eyes. There was nothing he could do however. He lay on the ground, his blood spilling around him as the man he loved rode away on a horse, following the other Kill Faction knights. Karma turned his head for a moment and looked back at Nagisa, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Nagisa…” He said quietly as his horse carried him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~(^.^)~ Hope you enjoyed this slightly angsty chapter!


	24. Rival Knights Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma returns to his own kingdom, Kill Faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I haven't updated this in quite a while... (^.^)'

Chapter Twenty Four  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Hayami, how could you?” Karma muttered angrily. He was pissed. And depressed. And very worried about the wounds inflicted on the Blue Knight.

“What the hell is up with you, Karma? That was the Blue Knight! If anything you should be glad that he was injured badly! If we’re lucky maybe he’ll die from the blood loss…” Hayami said indignantly.

Without flinching, Karma swiftly drew his sword and turned his horse, facing Hayami and stopping her horse in its tracks, holding his sword tip mere centimetres from Hayami’s throat. “I swear I won’t forgive you if that happens.” Karma growled menacingly. His eyes held a terrifying spark, filled with blood lust.

“If he dies from those wounds, Hayami, you’ll be the one to pay. And pay dearly, you shall.” Karma returned his sword to its scabbard and turned his horse around, continuing to follow the rest of the Kill Faction knights.

The rest of the journey was silent, save for Hayami occasionally ordering some of the knights or attempting to speak to Karma who would only ignore her and trot ahead on his horse. It was petty, yes, but he didn’t care. He felt that he would rip Hayami’s throat apart if given a fraction of a chance.

Eventually, the knights reached the tall gates of Kill Faction, which were pulled open by the exterior guards to allow the knights to pass. It felt as though Karma hadn’t been to Kill Faction in so long. Everything seemed so nostalgic. He almost felt like an outsider.

“Um, Karma?” Hayami said cautiously. Karma turned his head to glance at her. “You’ll have to go and meet with the king. He wants to speak with you.”

Karma grunted in acknowledgement and turned his horse down the familiar path to the stables. After leaving his horse in the stables and then entering the castle, Karma was hit with another wave of nostalgia. He recalled when his king had first given him that mission. Karma had no clue that he would end up meeting the love of his life.

Before he knew it, Karma had reached the tall doors of his king’s office. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

“Ah, Karma. How nice that they managed to rescue you from Save Faction. Do take a seat. We have quite a bit to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(~w~)/ Sorry my uploading schedule has been a bit off lately...(T-T)


	25. Rival Knights Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has his wounds fixed before returning to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Karmagisa(Well mostly Nagisa since Karma ditched him) angst. (^.O)

Chapter Twenty Five  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“This might hurt a bit.” Yukiko said as she glanced at Nagisa’s face for a moment with slight concern in her gaze.

“Ok.” After the battle, Nagisa had immediately been brought to the infirmary where Yukiko had promptly begun to freak out about his injury before running to fetch supplies she would need to patch him up.

Nagisa flinched slightly as Yukiko began to stitch the now cleaned wound in his abdomen. The pain seemed dull somehow though, as Nagisa began to recall that when he returned to his room later, there wouldn’t be a sly, cocky, red-haired knight waiting to jump up and kiss the Blue Knight.

“All done. You definitely won’t be doing any knightly duties for a while, and if I catch you doing anything dangerous, I’ll, um, be really mad.” Yukiko said after she finished the painstaking process. Nagisa slowly began to sit up. “Jeez! Be more careful!” Yukiko cried out as Nagisa stood to fetch his shirt and armour from where they lay on a table in the corner.

“Thanks, Yukiko.” He said as he walked out of the infirmary after sliding his now torn and bloodstained shirt over his torso.

Nagisa walked back to his room with his eyes blank. He felt like he couldn’t really feel anything. It was like all his emotion had left with the Red Knight.

‘Why did you leave me, Karma?’ Nagisa thought to himself as he walked through the halls of the castle. ‘Why did you leave?’

When Nagisa looked up to see he had reached his quarters, he braced himself. There wouldn’t be anyone waiting for him this time. No warm hugs. No soft kisses. No bright red hair that he could weave his fingers through. No cheerful grin. No sly smirk.

Nagisa opened the door to his chambers with a deep breath, thinking that maybe if he chose not to believe it, if he chose not to be aware that Karma was actually gone, maybe he’d still be there. Alas, the crimson-haired scoundrel was nowhere to be seen.

Nagisa closed his door behind him and sank to his knees. Why did it hurt so much? Tears began to pour from Nagisa’s eyes as he sat on the floor of his chambers, wishing for a reality that wasn’t there. Nagisa cried for all his heart was worth, all his emotions pouring into his fallen tears. Karma was gone. There was nothing that could change that. There was nothing that could bring him back.  
‘Wait.’ Nagisa began to think. ‘What if there is something that could change that?’ Nagisa’s tears began to stop flowing as something that could easily be called a plan formed in his mind.

‘What if I could bring him back?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (/OvO)/


	26. Rival Knights Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has a little discussion with his king which leads to him being forced to make a difficult decision. Unfortunately, he gets a surprise before being able to make his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Wonder if you saw this coming! \\(~wO)/

Chapter Twenty Six  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma sat on a large cushioned chair in the grand office. “What did you wish to speak with me about, my liege?” He asked.

“You failed your mission.” The king of Kill Faction stepped forward from the shadows to properly face the Red Knight. His dark hair and eyes glinted in a ray of sunshine shining through a large window. King Gakuho had been let down by his most trusted knight. This knight had failed to kill his enemy, King Koro, who he despised so much.

“I am terribly sorry, my lord.” Karma stood and bowed before his king. He had gotten himself in a real mess. If only he hadn’t left Save Faction. But if he had stayed, the battle would have continued and Nagisa would have died due to his injuries.

“I may be willing to forgive you. On one condition. We’ll make the mission a tad easier.” Karma looked up to see his king wearing a sly smile. “Kill a certain knight. The Blue Knight to be exact.”

Karma felt as though everything around him crumbled away. Him? Kill Nagisa? The man he loved? He would rather have died himself. “M-my liege, would that task not be even more difficult due to Na-...the Blue Knight’s training?”

“Doubtful. King Koro has so much power and ability it would seem he isn’t even human anymore. The Blue Knight however, has many weaknesses the king does not.” King Gakuho looked down at Karma with a malicious grin. “Namely an affection for a certain red-haired knight of Kill Faction.”

Karma froze. There was no way. He knew!? How!? “Yes, I know. You didn’t think I’d find out. It seems you forgot that Hayami has a job. And that job is to report back to me about ALL the information she gathers. Even simple little hunches.”

Gakuho walked forwards so he was directly in front of Karma. “What I want you to do is use that affection of the Blue Knight’s against him. Take him down and all will be forgiven. You’ll have power again. Connections. Status.” Karma could feel himself falling down a deep rabbit hole he desperately wanted to climb out of. He couldn’t kill Nagisa. He couldn’t.

‘GET A GRIP, KARMA AKABANE.’ He shouted at himself in his head.

“I’ll give you some time to think it over. Until then, you may return to your chambers.” King Gakuho waved Karma away with a flick of his wrist and the Red Knight gratefully left the room which had begun to seem suffocating.

When he reached his chambers, Karma closed the door behind him and collapsed on the floor, his mind in shock. No, he couldn’t kill Nagisa. Maybe he could say he would and be enabled to return to Save Faction and then stay there? Live out the rest of his days in peace with his beloved blue-haired knight? If only it were that simple. It wouldn’t be long before the other knights were sent to either help him on his mission or recover him. And if that happened, he’d be executed for sure.

Karma grasped his head in his hands, wondering what he could even do. Maybe if he imagined Nagisa’s voice. What would Nagisa tell him to do?

“Hey, Karma. Karma.” It was incredible how distinct Nagisa’s voice seemed in his mind. “Karma.”

“Karma, I need a little help here.”

‘Wait, what?’ Why was Karma’s mind asking for help?

“Karma!” The Red Knight then realized that this voice was definitely not in his mind. He peered over his window ledge to see the Blue Knight, dangling from the wall with a rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(*w*\\) Hope you enjoyed how I made the king of Kill Faction! (^.^)


	27. Rival Knights Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor with malicious intent comes to Karma's chambers shortly after his reunion with his beloved Blue Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some more angst planned in future chapters... (OvO) Ehehe...

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Karma, I need a little help here.” Nagisa said calmly. He was currently dangling from the edge of a small tower of the royal castle in an enemy kingdom. His wound, though it had been properly patched and sutured, ached a bit from being strained as the Blue Knight hung limply from a rope. Yukiko would certainly be pissed. Very, very pissed.

“N-Nagisa…!?” Karma stuttered as he reached down to help the blue-haired knight into his chambers through the window. “What the hell? Why are you here? I thought you were injured! There was so much blood…”

Nagisa stepped forward and held Karma’s face in his hands. “Hush. Do you realize how angry I am right now, Karma?” Nagisa’s eyes certainly radiated an immense anger, but it wasn’t entirely directed at Karma.

Tears began to spring at the edges of Karma’s eyes. “N-Nagisa… I…” Karma bit his lower lip and clenched his eyes shut, attempting to dispel the flowing tears. Karma placed his hands over Nagisa’s which still resided over his cheeks.

“Karma? You in there?” A voice rang from the other side of the door as a hand wrapped on the wood. Karma jolted at the all-too-familiar voice.

He turned his attention back to Nagisa and hissed, “Quick! Hide!” Nagisa nodded and ducked underneath the bed, hiding just in time as the door was opened.

“Well look at you. So pitiful. You really failed a mission like that?” Gakushuu taunted. He scoffed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the so-called Red Knight? The Scarlet Devil? The King’s Assassin? What are all those titles for if you just end up failing a simple. Little. Mission.” With each word, Gakushuu stepped closer to the Red Knight.

Karma hung his head in shame. “I apologize for my incompetence, my liege.” Gakushuu Asano, the crown prince of Kill Faction truly enjoyed taunting the crimson-haired knight.

Under the bed, Nagisa held himself back from leaping out and attacking the fiery-haired prince. He had absolutely no right to speak to Karma as though he was nothing. ‘That’s the man I love, you bastard!’ He thought to himself in anger.

Gakushuu lifted Karma’s head by cupping his hand under the Red Knight’s chin. “You know, that kind of failure is rarely tolerated in this kingdom. But I guess I’ll let you off the hook. Granted you kill the Blue Knight like my damn father told you to.” Gakushuu brought Karma’s face close to his own as he spoke his malicious words filled with poison. “I hear you seemed to be quite close to the Blue Knight. I won’t accept that, Karma~” Gakushuu stared directly into Karma’s defiant eyes, his violet eyes piercing Karma’s soul with his venomous gaze. At this point, Nagisa was nearly ready to leap out at the devilish prince and slice his head clean off his shoulders. He managed to restrain himself however.

“You know, Karma, you shouldn’t run off like that. I was almost worried. “ Gakushuu spoke into Karma’s ear, causing the Red Knight to shudder slightly when he spoke his taunting words. “That good-for-nothing Blue Knight almost stole my favorite knight. What a bastard.”

Gakushuu leaned down so his head rested on Karma’s shoulder. “You are mine, Karma. Don’t ever forget that. Mine, and mine alone. To do with as I please.” Gakushuu touched his lips to the side of Karma’s neck a bit. That was the last straw. Nagisa snapped.

The Blue Knight slid out from under the bed and leaped to his feet, surprising the sly prince. “Back off.” He growled, his voice dripping with bloodlust and murderous intent.

“I see we have a little visitor.” Gakushuu said smoothly after he regained his composure.

“Nagisa! No!” Karma cried out in vain. Nagisa had no clue how powerful Gakushuu was. He was almost unnaturally strong and intelligent. All the knights feared him.

Nagisa leaped forward and grabbed Karma. “This annoying bastard isn’t yours. “ Nagisa said as he glared at Gakushuu. “He’s mine.”

And with that, Nagisa grabbed Karma by the wrist and fled out the door of the Red Knight’s chambers, away from the violet-eyed prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (/*.*)/ I have a slight idea of where I'm going to go with Gakushuu in this fanfiction and what I'll do with his character, so watch out for him in future chapters. (^w^)


	28. Rival Knights Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa flees through the halls of the Kill Faction palace with Karma in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to thirty chapters! I honestly am not really sure how long this is going to end up being... (^.^')

Chapter Twenty Eight  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

“Guards! There is an intruder in the palace! Seize him!” Karma heard Gakushuu’s voice ring out to any guards in the vicinity as he was led down the hall by Nagisa.

“Nagisa! What are you doing?” Karma cried as Nagisa ran around corners and down sets of stairs.

“I’m taking you back with me.”Nagisa growled. Karma stared at him in disbelief.

“Nagisa, the king of Kill Faction is cruel! If you take one of his best knights, the consequences could be horrible! The war between Save Faction and Kill Faction will be elevated to a level of mass destruction!” Karma’s attempts at reasoning with the Blue Knight had no effect. 

“You think I care? Karma, you may be clever, but right now you sound like a fool.” Karma glared incredulously as Nagisa continued. “I realized something after you left.” Nagisa slowed to a stop, still facing away from Karma while still gripping his wrist.

“I can’t live without you. “ Karma stared at the back of Nagisa’s head. Nagisa turned to face him. “I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! DAMMIT, KARMA!”

Nagisa’s eyes filled with tears as he glared at Karma. “I walked back into that room, and you weren’t there. I knew there’d be no annoying bastard there, but it still hurt. YOU WEREN’T THERE BECAUSE I LET YOU GO. I LET THE ONE PERSON I’VE EVER CARED ABOUT THIS MUCH JUST LEAVE. “

Karma decided to ignore the fact that Nagisa had just called him an annoying bastard and focus on the fact that he was saying he had been missed.

Nagisa hung his head. “I’ve fallen in love with an insensitive bastard who’s horny to the max. He’s annoying. Sly. Stubborn. But I’ve fallen in love with him all the same. Just why did it have to be you, Karma? You cause me so much pain. But nonetheless, here we are.” Karma stepped forward and embraced the blue-haired knight in his arms.

“You don’t get to say that. You weren’t the only one in pain, Nagisa.” Karma closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Nagisa and his warmth in Karma’s arms.

Karma raised a hand and placed it over Nagisa’s blue hair. “Let’s go.” Karma finally said. Nagisa looked up at him with the happiest eyes Karma had seen yet. Those azure orbs with so much darkness hidden behind them, filled with so much joy. Nagisa buried his face in Karma’s chest. 

“Yeah.”

“There he is! It’s the Blue Knight!” Both knights glanced up to see a squad of Kill Faction guards, ready for battle. The squad rushed forward at the Blue and Red knights, and the two raised their swords to counter the attack. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(*v*)/


	29. Rival Knights Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa begin their escape from Kill Faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the duration of time between updates has just slowly gotten longer and longer.(-w-)

Chapter Twenty Nine  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

Karma and Nagisa stood with their backs to each other as the Kill Faction guards spread in a circle around them, ready to attack with full intent to kill. “You ready, Nagisa?” Karma glanced over his shoulder at the Blue Knight with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

“Of course I am. I’ve been living with you for the past week or so, you horny bastard. A dozen trained knights is nothing compared to the nuisance I put up with.” Nagisa stuck his tongue out in a taunt.

Karma frowned playfully. “Who was it that was just shouting how much he loves me after traveling into the heart of enemy territory just to bring me back with you?”

“Attack!” The two knights immediately stop their flirtatious banter as they prepare to defend. The horde of knights rushed at them, weapons in striking motions as the two knights in the center of the fray raise their own weapons.

“You know,” Karma began while swatting away blades and kicking a knight in the groin. “You’re always so mean after you say something nice to me.” He blocked a sword which swung down near his chest and countered. “You could at least quit with those comments that we both know you don’t actually mean.”

“Actually,” Nagisa countered an attack to his right flank. “Half of those comments are entirely truthful. I like to vent after I boost your ego.” Nagisa jabbed an attacking knight in the ribs as he continued speaking. “After all, I wouldn’t want that garishly red head of yours to inflate too much. You’re already so full of yourself, if your ego gets much bigger you’ll explode.”

Karma scoffed. “My head is NOT garish.”

“Yes it is.” Nagisa replied as he blocked a counterattack from the front.” And don’t even get me started on that stupid grin of yours.”

Karma swung his sword, knocking a knight down with the flat of it. “You love that “stupid grin” and you know it.”

“Maybe.”

“Nagisa!” Karma shouted as a sword came from their left while Nagisa parried a knight on the right. The Red Knight kicked his current opponent to the ground as he twisted his wrist and his sword along with it to block the incoming blade. Upon impact, his wrist strained from the pressure and the red-head grunted. Naigsa sliced his sword across the abdomen of the knight to his right before turning to deal the final blow to the other knight, whose sword continued to fight against Karma’s.

The two knights remained on guard for a moment before realizing the attackers had either dropped to the ground in pain, were unconscious, or dead. A few had also run away in the midst of the fight. 

The two slowly started to chuckle, though it quickly turned to laughter as they embraced each other. “All right, let’s get the hell out of here.” Nagisa grinned. Karma nodded enthusiastically and followed Nagisa as they ran through the halls, defending themselves against any and all who dared attack them.

Eventually, they reached the stables and saddled themselves upon two horses as they prepared to leave, and return home to the Save Faction kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading!(6.6) I haven't updated anything in a long time.(owo)


	30. Rival Knights Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma are finally on their way back to Save Faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, it felt really refreshing to start writing on Rival Knights again. I think I really missed this fanfiction. (T^T)

Chapter Thirty  
Rival Knights(A Karmagisa(Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota)fanfiction)

The ride to return was exhausting to say the least. A few Kill Faction Knights here and there had caught up to them. More battles. And on horseback no less.

“Are your knights always this relentless?!” Nagisa asked after the third bout of fighting.

“Hm, I guess so.”

“Maybe it’s a KIll Faction trait.” Nagisa deadpanned. Karma looked at him, confused.

“I don’t think I’m that way.” Nagisa scoffed at his complete self-unawareness. 

“YOU REPEATEDLY SNUCK INTO MY BEDCHAMBER, which I will remind you, IS ON THE THIRD FLOOR OF A TURRET, because YOU WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN AFTER FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I LANDED ON YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT. Not to mention your horniness.” Karma was struck with the realization that all of this was true. He had the face of a defeated man who had only just realized his wrongdoings.

He looked away awkwardly, slightly embarrassed at himself. Nagisa laughed. “Wow, what a bashful maiden.”

Karma pulled his horse closer to Nagisa’s and leaned over a bit to give him a light peck on the cheek as payback. To be petty, Nagisa reached out and pulled on a few strands of Karma’s hair, causing the Red Knight to jolt away a bit, making the hairs be pulled out by Nagisa’s hand.

“Ouch~” Karma grumbled as Nagisa laughed. The Blue knight twisted the hairs around his ring finger. 

“Ha, it’s like a wedding ring now. Or the Red String of Fate.” Nagisa grinned at Karma, who blushed a bit at the idea of it being a wedding ring one day. A sly grin grew on his face. He reached out and took a few of Nagisa’s blue hairs for himself. “Hey!”

Karma did the same as Nagisa and twisted the hairs so they became a small ring around his finger. “There. We can replace them when we have real rings. So for now, they’re like promise rings.”

Nagisa was speechless. He finally shook himself back and chuckled a bit at Karma and his stupid cheesy lines.

“Can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress~” Karma teased. Nagisa tried to swat at him, but Karma moved his horse away.

The two continued the ride to Save Faction, until they finally pulled into the stables, being greeted by the pages who had been tending the horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (@v@)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fanfiction so I hope I did a generally good job. If possible, please leave a comment or something to tell me what you thought. ~('v')~


End file.
